


【The Witcher 獵魔士】Djinn（鎮尼）（Jaskier/Geralt，詩狼）

by dorisDC



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorisDC/pseuds/dorisDC
Summary: PWP取向，內容大概是再次遇到Djinn然後亂許願最後導致上床的故事。
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

照理說，在這樣寒冷的天氣，傑洛特認為自己的耳朵可以清淨許多，因為他不需要擔心亞斯克爾在雪松林裡高歌引來什麼怪物，畢竟寒冷的天氣並不適合裸露著雙手彈魯特琴。

當然，如果不是亞斯克爾，他壓根不用放慢腳步，能早早穿過雪松林，到下一個落腳地休息。有很多時候，傑洛特很想乾脆扔下煩人的吟遊詩人，讓愚蠢的詩人一個人在大路上一邊唱歌一邊趕路。不過最終他仍舊沒有趕走亞斯克爾，沒什麼理由，多半是趕走黏人的吟遊詩人太浪費口舌的緣故。

積雪壓著雪松的枝枒，若是傑洛特自己一個人遇到冰凍的湖，他多半會直接穿過湖面趕路，但是有拖拖拉拉的亞斯克爾在，他決定沿著湖濱走。然而體恤朋友的決定沒討來什麼好處，大雪沒有凍上亞斯克爾的嘴皮子，詩人仍然嘮嘮叨叨碎念不停，傑洛特通常忽略說話的人還有話語的內容，反正亞斯克爾大半時間說的都是一些沒什麼營養的內容，聽或沒聽見都沒什麼差別。

「……對了，傑洛特你知道嗎？在這樣的大雪天，酒館的劣質麥酒在溫暖的壁爐襯托下自然會成為佳釀，連手藝最差的廚師做的馬鈴薯燉肉都會變成國宴名菜，讓人吞掉舌頭。」亞斯克爾吸了吸口水，「還有妓館女人雪白柔嫩的身軀，抱著全身上下都會溫暖起來，啊，雪季可以歇腳的地方可比任何時候都還要吸引人，我可以為此做一首歌謠——」

「不，你不想。」傑洛特不得不打斷他，以免他真的唱起歌來，獵魔士很擔心亞斯克爾的歌聲唱落枝枒上的積雪，被厚厚積雪砸在頭臉的感覺並不好受。

「我餓了，傑洛特。」亞斯克爾捂著扁扁的肚子說。

「你昨天不是說吃完半隻鹿之後，再也吃不下任何東西？」

「昨天是昨天，過了大半天，肚子裡的東西早就消化完了。我覺得我現在餓得能吃下一隻羊。」

「這裡沒有羊。」

「或一條大鯰魚，用魚頭燉湯的滋味一定很棒。不如我們鑿開湖面，看看能不能釣上幾條傻魚？」

「不，我們繼續前進。」

「我走不動了。」亞斯克爾停下來，開始耍賴，「太餓，腳都抬不起來。」

「那你自己待在原地。」傑洛特看破詩人的伎倆，繼續催馬往前走。

「傑洛特！你不能這樣！」亞斯克爾站在原地抗議，不過他不像以往可以蹦蹦跳跳繞到傑洛特面前擋住他的去路，他冷得全身顫抖，只能將雙手收在袖子裡攏在一塊好保持溫暖，不過效果不佳，他全身上下包括手指尖都凍僵了。

我當然可以假裝什麼都沒聽見繼續往前走。傑洛特想。

「傑洛特……」亞斯克爾冷到牙齒打顫，「哈囉？有聽見嗎？利維亞的傑洛特，我在呼喚你的名字。」

利維亞的白狼越走越遠，他要自己硬下心腸，如果亞斯克爾跟上來，他可以給他一張麥餅填飽肚子，鑿湖釣魚的事情想都別想。在這樣寒冷的天氣，他們至少在天黑前得找到一個適合扎營的地方躲避四面八方來的寒風。

「利維亞的白狼傑洛特，難道我非得花錢聘請你，你才肯鑿開湖面去捉那些該死的蠢魚？」

這一句終於打動了獵魔士，他坐在馬上，回頭說：「如果你願意花錢的話。」

「諸神在上，我的錢袋裡只剩下一個銅板！如果你要把最後一個銅板從可憐的窮詩人手上拿走，我也無話可說！」亞斯克爾慷慨激昂地挺直了脖子。

一個銅板連一杯劣質麥酒都喝不起，講得像他多希罕他的銅板似的。

「亞斯克爾，你再不跟上，我就要把你丟在這裡了。」傑洛特說。

「一個銅板租借你的劍，我一個人鑿湖捉魚！」

「沒得商量，你要不要跟上？」

吟遊詩人從背上的包袱裡取出魯特琴，手指拂過琴絃。

「行走在嚴冬雪松林，鐵石心腸的獵魔士啊。」他唱道，「不，這句不夠直接。行走在嚴冬雪松林，拋下同伴的白狼……還是哪裡不對勁，不過我可以繼續唱……哦，那鐵石心腸的人啊……」

亞斯克爾的男高音悠揚，飄蕩在雪松林裡，劃破沉靜的空氣。

傑洛特嘖了一聲，翻身下馬，牽著馬往回走，「好吧，你贏了。」

達成目的的詩人喜孜孜地收起魯特琴，他雖然只是平庸的凡人，遇上危險恐怕連跑都跑不了太遠，但他能靠歌聲征服一切，包括利維亞的傑洛特。

「我去撿拾枯葉枯枝，準備生火煮飯。」亞斯克爾說。

湖面凍得很厚，上頭還積了厚厚一層雪，傑洛特拎著劍和一段枯枝往結凍的湖面走，在遠離湖濱抽出劍鑿一個小洞，直到劍尖碰觸到寒冷的湖水，用枯枝掏出所有冰糖般的碎冰，他才從口袋裡掏出釣魚的細線和細針拗彎的魚鉤，串上一小塊掰開的麥餅，希望能引誘魚兒上鉤。

亞斯克爾一邊哼著歌，一邊攀折雪松的枝條，準備帶回去生火，「鱸魚、鲶魚、鯉魚、鱒魚、大白魚，鑿開結冰的湖面釣魚，最好小心帶尖刺的梭子魚，它會潛伏在你內褲裡……」

等到詩人捧著一大束枝葉回去，以打火石生起了火堆，等跳躍的火焰溫暖他凍僵的手指頭，亞斯克爾滿足地嘆了口氣。

傑洛特沒多久就收起線和魚鉤，帶著收穫往回走，他兩隻手分別提著兩條魚，總共四條都是肥美的鱒魚。

沒指望詩人幫忙，傑洛特俐落地將魚內臟和魚鱗收拾乾淨，找了細細的樹枝串著魚，斜斜插在火邊烘烤，肥美的鱒魚被火堆烘出油脂，滴落火堆的油脂濺起火花。

「熟了嗎？我覺得已經熟了。」

「再等等。」

傑洛特從包袱裡取出調味料，珍惜地將一點點調味料和鹽均勻地撒在四條魚身上，香草的味道讓烤魚變得更香了。

亞斯克爾盯著火堆裡的魚，腹中肆虐的飢餓讓等待的時間更加漫長。

「我等不了，傑洛特，給我線和魚鉤吧，我覺得去釣魚都比乾等在這兒好。你鑿的冰洞在哪兒？」

「別亂跑，小心栽到湖裡。」他不想讓詩人隨便浪費他的線和魚鉤。

「我這麼大的人，要怎麼樣才能栽進結冰的湖面？穿過你鑿的小冰洞？」

魚已經烤熟了，傑洛特從地上抽出一條烤好的魚遞給亞斯克爾，成功堵上聒噪詩人的嘴。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

吃過一條烤魚，填了食物的胃不再抽痛，亞斯克爾終於些許恢復理智，擺出細嚼慢嚥的優雅姿態。等到他伸手拿起第二條烤魚的時候，他再度打起精神，開始漫無邊際地談天說地。

「傑洛特，如果你不是獵魔士，憑著烤魚的手藝，足夠在小酒館兼職……哦，這魚皮烤得焦脆，味道好極了！」亞斯克爾繼續說：「不過你註定周遊世界，屠殺怪物換取錢財，這沒什麼不好，畢竟你是英雄的化身，你踐踏死亡，反抗命運，你是我的繆思，你的存在讓我靈思泉湧，得以源源不斷地譜寫歌謠。」

傑洛特沒有搭腔，他不覺得成為詩人的繆思是什麼教人榮幸的好事。

然而詩人不需要其他人捧場，對著空氣也能開開心心說個不停，更何況他眼前有個聽眾——即使傑洛特裝作什麼都沒聽見的模樣——搭配鮮美的烤魚，已經足夠他連說帶唱，直到火堆燃盡都還不能使他停止。

「吃的還不能堵上你的嘴嗎？」傑洛特厭煩地問。

「不能。」

「好吧。」

獵魔士無聲嘆氣，抬頭觀察天色，天空已經開始轉暗，晚霞將天空染成美麗的紫紅色，這下他們恐怕得在下雪的森林裡過夜，時間所剩無幾，他得盡快找到過夜的場所，只好向嘮叨的詩人妥協，「你想釣魚就去吧。我把線和魚鉤給你，鑿出來的冰洞在那個方向，你走過去就能看見，我去附近找能夠過夜的地方，山洞或者找塊大岩石，至少能為搭起的帳篷擋擋風。」

「我可以幫忙！」吃飽的亞斯克爾對鑿冰釣魚已經沒有那麼大的興趣，他寧願跟著傑洛特四處跑，也不想一個人待著，「兩隻手都可以幫忙，一手搭帳篷，另一手替你牽著馬，我會好好照顧小魚兒——」

「留在這兒。」

傑洛特踏著雪，往山坡那邊走，希望山坡上會有廢棄的熊洞或者其他適合遮蔽雨雪的地方。

詩人第二條魚才吃到一半，他想三兩口吃完烤魚，又有些捨不得火堆，一猶豫白狼的身影就消失在雪松林之中，雪花石膏髮色在雪地裡特別隱蔽，亞斯克爾只能隱約聽見他遠去的腳步聲。

亞斯克爾拾起他留在原地的線和魚鉤，安慰自己說：「沒什麼，你早就習慣傑洛特是這種人了，不是嗎？」

他眷戀火堆的溫暖，但傑洛特留下的線和魚鉤引誘著他去冒險，亞斯克爾吃得半飽，現在的他比起從冰洞洞口釣魚，更希望能釣上一條有來歷的古董皮帶、古董銀酒瓶什麼的。

或者釣上一個寶箱，裝滿金銀財寶，能讓他一整年都不愁吃穿也不錯。

抱持美好的妄想，詩人抱著一堆枝葉來到冰洞邊，墊在地上當坐墊，另外選一根樹枝把已經凍上薄薄一層的冰戳開，掏出碎冰然後放下魚鉤和線。

魚餌仍然使用傑洛特留下來的麥餅，不過很快餌料就不夠了——亞斯克爾已經啃完剩下的麥餅，就在他在釣起一條鱸魚和一條鱒魚的期間。他試著用雪松松針當餌料，不過沒有魚傻到上當受騙。

天氣實在太冷了，墊在屁股下的枝葉吱嘎作響，他決定想個辦法轉移注意力，比如接著編一首新的歌謠。 

「踏上光滑如鏡的湖面，勇敢的吟遊詩人，獨自面對夜幕綿延……」詩人試唱，「踏上光滑如鏡的湖面，應對寒冷的試煉……還有什麼詞可以押韻？」

亞斯克爾不斷重複扔下魚鉤又拉起來的過程，他勾上幾段水草，一些爛泥巴，最後是一只陶瓷酒壺。

「啊哈，看我發現了什麼！」他高興地舉起陶瓷酒壺大力晃動，想知曉裡面裝著佳釀或是珍寶，但陶瓷酒壺的重量很輕，搖晃時沒有任何液體晃蕩的聲音，他了臉色沉了下來，無趣地撇嘴。「一只空酒壺，沒意思。」

正當他準備把酒壺扔回湖裡的時候，他突然改變主意，想起空酒壺的用途。它可以用來當湯鍋，在這樣寒冷的天氣裡，他無可避免地懷念起雪白的燉魚湯。他可以切下鱸魚和鱒魚的魚頭，用兩個魚頭熬出魚湯，再用傑洛特攜帶的辛香料調味去除腥氣……

哦，在寒冷的天氣來上一口熱騰騰、奶白色燉魚湯，光是想像，就覺得渾身上下要溫暖起來了。

亞斯克爾提著酒壺和兩條魚回到岸邊，但是等他遠遠看到傑洛特正往回走的時候，他下意識把陶瓷酒壺塞進自己的放魯特琴的包裡，他確定傑洛特看到酒壺肯定不會高興，既然如此，不如不要讓他看見。

等傑洛特走近，詩人先發制人問：「你找到什麼好東西了？」

「一個蛇窟。」

「蛇？蛇窟？就算蛇在冬眠，我不覺得進入一個蛇窟是什麼好主意。」亞斯克爾倒退一步。

「舊蛇窟，裡面只剩下一些蛇蛻和蜘蛛網，沒什麼可怕的地方。」

「好吧，那確實是一個能夠好好休息的地方。」他用雪熄滅火堆，拿起一支燃著火焰的樹枝，用枯草綁著兩隻魚提在手上，背起魯特琴，準備好移動。「走吧！」

傑洛特解開坐騎綁在樹上的繩索，牽著馬在前方帶路。

天空開始下起雪來，蓬鬆的雪越堆越高，越來越厚，行走也變得越來越吃力。亞斯克爾艱難地把腿從雪堆裡拔出來，他突然開始擔心行動緩慢的自己會成為怪物的靶子。

「傑洛特，有什麼怪物在冬天裡移動得很快嗎？」

「對一部分的怪物來說，氣候不是影響他們行動力的重要因素。」傑洛特嚴謹地回答他的問題。

亞斯克爾嚥了口口水，他害怕，所以蹦蹦跳跳衝到傑洛特的身邊。「如果有怪物出現，你會馬上殺掉它吧？」

「如果有危險的話。」

「這個回答聽起來一點都不保險，難道你就不能保證我們絕對安全嗎？」

「你不會有事。」傑洛特說。

他剛才看過，這附近沒有什麼怪物的蹤跡，雖然怪物也有可能潛伏在暗處，不過有他在，總能讓亞斯克爾保住他的小命。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

「你說沒事就沒事……」亞斯克爾心有不甘地碎碎念。

傑洛特回頭看他一眼，成功讓他閉上嘴巴，短暫地安靜下來，大概持續了一分鐘那麼久。

然後他再次追上傑洛特，開口問說：「還有多遠？還要走多久才會抵達那個邪惡的蛇窟？」

「你安靜的話，速度會快一點。」

「你在為難我，我最親愛的朋友，你不能這樣殘忍，剝奪一個吟遊詩人愛熱鬧的天性，我天生就喜歡唱歌說話。」

「還特別喜歡和美女說話，現在只有我在，你可以安靜一些。」

「傑洛特，增長的年紀是否給你帶來全新的煩惱？偏頭痛？風濕？關節炎？風濕和關節炎會讓人討厭聽我說話嗎？」

「就快到了。」要是路途更遠一些，他不知道亞斯克爾還會給他編派什麼樣的毛病，獵魔士沒好氣地回答：「我沒有偏頭痛、風濕或關節炎，謝謝你的關心。」

蛇窟有半人高，他們得彎下腰才能鑽進蛇窟，傑洛特已經草草清理過蛇窟，攪散了蜘蛛網，將蛇蛻、腐朽的落葉和其他不明物體掃到角落，還好裡面只剩下塵土腐朽的氣息，要是裡面還有蛇殘留下的腥臭味，亞斯克爾打賭自己一定不敢走進去。

打掃不是什麼難事，傑洛特早就習慣露宿野外必須完成的繁瑣準備，點燃篝火、燒熱水、整理一塊適合睡覺的地方，餵食心愛的坐騎小魚兒，諸如此類的工作他本該習慣。但是只要遇到亞斯克爾和他同行的時候，準備工作的時間至少會比平常還要長上一倍。

在傑洛特辛勤地清掃、安置臨時的據點，亞斯克爾在點燃篝火後，就窩在原地一動也不動了。更正，有篝火解凍，他的嘴皮子更佳靈活了。

「我很好奇，傑洛特，像你這樣講究、熱愛整潔乾淨的獵魔士可不多見，這種習慣和你過往的經歷有什麼關係嗎？比如曾經在睡覺的時候，因為沒有把住宿的地方打掃乾淨，導致蜈蚣爬進你的頭髮裡？」詩人說完，想像到畫面，自己打了一個冷顫。

「饒了我吧，亞斯克爾。」傑洛特開始覺得頭痛了，不是因為年紀害的，是亞斯克爾停不下來的說話聲使他腦袋嗡嗡作響。

亞斯克爾偷偷觀察獵魔士的臉色，覺得自己大約閉嘴比較合他心意，只好拎著自己釣上的魚，釣在洞口讓低溫為兩條肥魚保持新鮮。

唉，看到魚就想到燉魚湯，到嘴的燉魚湯。

就他膽子小，不敢當著傑洛特的面，拿陶瓷酒壺出來煮燉魚湯。等一會兒傑洛特睡著，他一個人把陶瓷酒壺洗乾淨，明天一早就拿它出來煮湯吧。 

亞斯克爾不那麼有耐心，沒一會兒他就試探性地呼喊說：「傑洛特？傑洛特，你睡著了嗎？」

傑洛特枕著手臂，不打算搭理他。

「我聽見你說晚安了。」

「我沒有。」

「好吧，你只是不想理我，我早有預期，這讓我免於心碎而死。不過我的心還是很痛，你真是殘酷無情的獵魔士，就和傳說與歌謠裡一模一樣。既然這樣，換我跟你說晚安吧。」亞斯克爾清了清喉嚨，鄭重地「晚安，利維亞的傑洛特。」

「……晚安。」

獵魔士的睡眠品質糟糕，讓他好好睡一覺很不容易，但是當詩人睡到開始說夢話，甚至小聲唱起了童謠，「誰殺了知更鳥？誰殺了……知更鳥？是我，麻雀說。我……殺了知更鳥……用我的弓和箭……」

這人就是沒辦法安靜下來哪怕一刻嗎？

傑洛特翻了一個身，面對蛇窟的泥牆，竟然在亞斯克爾呢喃一般的歌聲睡著了。

***

亞斯克爾是冷醒的。

醒來的方式很符合常理，因為篝火已經熄滅了。而另一邊的傑洛特不知為何睡得特別熟，詩人躡手躡腳，悄悄觀察傑洛特睡著的樣子，深深的黑眼圈說明他極需睡眠。

他退回自己的位子上，輕輕地掏出陶瓷酒壺，準備拿到洞口，用雪清洗它，順便再撿一些枯枝樹葉好當篝火的材料。

按照事情先後緊急的次序，他應該先去生火，生火之後再回頭處理陶瓷酒壺。但他實在沒辦法控制自已的手去打開釣到的陶瓷酒壺，他太好奇了，這個神秘的空酒壺雖然什麼都沒有，但裡面也許藏著靈魔？那種會浮在空中，會使用魔法，脾氣很壞，曾經差點殺掉他的那種靈魔？鎮尼？

想到曾經的痛楚，他有點而退縮，也許把酒壺再次扔回湖裡……

不過一個晚上過去，傑洛特鑿的那個小冰洞肯定已經冰封起來了，要丟也沒地方丟。

這蓋子上也沒有魔法封印的符文，多半只是結實一些的普通陶瓷酒壺，被人丟到湖裡，或被他以魚鉤從湖裡釣上來都沒壞掉。

亞斯克爾旋開陶瓷酒壺的蓋子，不自覺地看了一眼瓶蓋，罵了一句髒話。

瓶蓋內側畫著魔法封印。

「諸神啊！」亞斯克爾小心翼翼拿著瓶蓋，四處張望，尋找鎮尼的蹤影，但他什麼都沒看見，只覺得蛇窟洞口的風變得更大了，「好吧，我現在可以許三個願望。」

快想想，亞斯克爾，你是整片大陸最偉大的吟遊詩人，你上次就打定主意要是再遇到鎮尼……廢話，如果再遇到鎮尼，第一件事情絕對拔腿就跑。

如果無路可逃，必須許下三個願望，那麼其中一個就是要確保安全。

扣掉保證安全的願望，現在還剩兩個願望，留給亞斯克爾使用，但他其實更想把願望讓給傑洛特。

魔法的氣息驚醒了傑洛特，他跳起來，抄起銀劍，警覺地環視一圈，靠近亞斯克爾，「怎麼回事？」

「一隻鎮尼，我親手放出一隻鎮尼。」他強顏歡笑，裝作蠻不在乎的樣子。

「現在，別亂許願。亞斯克爾。」獵魔士警告他。

「我知道。」他當然知道事情非同小可。

傑洛特護著吟遊詩人，「躲到我後面去。」

「我當然會躲到你後面去。」亞斯克爾緊張地躲在傑洛特充滿安全感的厚實肩膀之後，「如果可以的話，我希望能和你親親密密，永不分開——」

「該死，亞斯克爾，我說別亂許願！你明知道通過怪物實現的願望毫無意義！」

獵魔士頓了一下，他握不住銀劍，銀劍匡噹地落在地上，張開臂膀緊緊環抱亞斯克爾。

詩人荒謬的比喻被當作願望實行，亞斯克爾覺得彆扭地掙扎著，無奈地抱怨說：「這也算願望？」

他根本沒料到他隨口說的話會被鎮尼算作願望，現在傑洛特和他緊緊抱在一起，除了當肉盾恐怕沒有辦法起任何作用，亞斯克爾不怎麼信任作為肉盾的傑洛特能怎麼樣保證他的安全，所以他決定試試憑藉自己的力量。

「喂！鎮尼大人，我們來一場友好的協議吧！」亞斯克爾大聲嚷嚷。

「你閉嘴就沒有危險了。」傑洛特恨不得用拳頭堵住他的嘴巴。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 接下來大概接續肉了，因為要出本後續暫時不會發出來，但是等一年後會發全文在隨緣居或AO3。


End file.
